christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Frosty the Snowman
|release=October 18, 2005|runtime=1 hour, 7 minutes|available=VHS DVD Amazon Video}} is a 2005 direct-to-video film that serves as a reboot to Frosty the Snowman. It was produced by , the rights holder for the pre-1974 Rankin/Bass library (prior to being acquired by in July 2012), and animated by in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. It was also aired annually on for a few years in the US, and on in Canada. Synopsis After a magical hat strongly escapes the locked-up chests in an attic and flies out through a window, we see the picture-perfect town of Evergreen, where all the local children are bound to a ridiculously strict curfew and not allowed to have any kind of fun whatsoever. One calm boy living in that town is named Tommy Tinkerton, the son of the town’s impossibly upbeat but no-nonsense mayor. Another storyline stars Tommy’s best friend, Walter Wader, who shocks everyone, especially his very strict mother, befriends "a magical snowman" named Frosty and first-time have fun in the woods in Evergreen. One day, Walter’s rule-breaking gets all the kids of Evergreen talking, but it greatly upsets Principal Pankley, who is even more adamantly opposed to magic than Mr. Tinkerton (who betrays Tommy that he is under Pankley's control after Walter tells the truth to Mr. Tinkerton). Principal Pankley uses the arrival of Frosty to sow doubts among the townspeople about Mayor Tinkerton’s leadership, and little by little he begins to take over the town. But once magic is stirred up, it isn’t easily contained. One by one, Frosty wins over the other kids of Evergreen, including Tommy's older bullying brother Charlie, Tommy's lonely love interest Sara Simple (a sharp and independent young girl who wants to be an urban planner); and the happy-go-lucky triplets, Sonny, Sully, and Simon Sklarow. Frosty befriends each of them through the simple means of believing in them, which inspires them to begin to believe in themselves. Increasingly desperate to deny the existence of Frosty and keep Evergreen fun-free, Principal Pankley tricks Walter Wader into helping him lure Frosty for some ice-skating fun, then tricks Frosty into venturing onto thin ice. Before Walter can save his friend, Frosty, realizing it's too late to escape, falls through the ice and melts, causing Walter to get heartbroken and start sobbing. Principal Pankley captures Frosty’s hat, which is the key to his magic. As all of this unfolds, Tommy Tinkerton, the first one to whom Frosty appeared, has been sitting on the sidelines, watching his best friend, his brother, and his love interest experiencing adventure and magic in which he could share. But he has held back, even though he yearns to meet Frosty, out of loyalty to his dad (because he knows his dad would disapprove of him acknowledging the existence of magic). Everything changes, though, when Tommy finds a secret room beneath the library, in which he discovers a comic book filled with secrets about Frosty. At first, most of the comic book is blank, but each time Tommy checks it, new panels appear. Over the course of several scenes, Tommy learns that Frosty’s magic is in his hat; that his dad (Mr. Tinkerton) met Frosty when he was a boy, and did believe in magic once upon a time; and that Principal Pankley, a childhood friend of his father’s, took Frosty’s hat and hid it away in an attic (the same attic from which the hat escaped at the beginning of the film), causing young Mr. Tinkerton to lose his faith in magic. The comic book also reveals to Tommy what Principal Pankley has just done (with Walter Wader’s unwitting help) to recapture Frosty. All this time, Tommy has held back from befriending Frosty out of loyalty to his dad, who has always told Tommy not to believe in magic. But now Tommy sees that his dad once believed in magic, too, but was tricked into losing faith. And Tommy realizes that the most loyal thing he can do is not to hide from magic, but to help his dad rediscover that magic is indeed real. Tommy explains what’s really going on to a now-reformed Charlie, Sara, Walter, and the Sklarow triplets, and leads a daring rescue of Frosty’s hat in which all the kids help out. A final battle between Principal Pankley, Walter, Tommy, Charlie, Sara and the Sklarow triplets playing "capture the flag" with the hat as the flag features a climactic series of scenes follows in which Pankley tries and fails to recapture the hat, then tries to deter the townspeople (including Mr. Tinkerton) from going into the woods to see what all the ruckus and noise are about. But Mr. Tinkerton refuses to be deterred, and Tommy is able to reintroduce his dad to the old friend, who Mr. Tinkerton had long since stopped believing in. Meanwhile, the other parents are confused and angry: why are their kids out at night? And can this magical snowman they’ve been hearing about be real after all? Principal Pankley tries to stir them up to regain control of the situation, but Walter Wader breaks the spell by throwing a snowball at Principal Pankley. And one by one, the other kids and parents join in, until the town of Evergreen, which had forgotten how to have fun, gives itself over joyously to a “snowball-fighting, horseplaying, lark of a good time.” As the snow melts, the unseen Frosty joyfully says goodbye to Evergreen and the unseen Pankley gets fired as principal and being arrested for banning fun and magic, an epilogue shows us a Evergreen transformed into spring—with Charlie playing football, Tommy skateboarding, Mr. Tinkerton doing magic tricks (in honor of his father), Sara reading a book about urban planning (before she gave up on her dreams and be with Tommy instead) and letting the parents take care of their children. All the time, the story has been narrated (à la Our Town) by a warm, wise, seemingly omniscient old man named Thomas who had appeared periodically and comments on the events unfolding in Evergreen. The final scene reveals that he is Tommy, all grown up, now married to Sara and telling the audience his own story. Trivia * The young Mr. Tinkerton's father greatly resembles Professor Hinkle from the original Frosty special. Cast Gallery TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 18.png|"Because we always follow the rules." TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 16.png|Unless of course, by an accident. TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 21.png|Frosty's hat escapes from the attic chest. TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 19.png|Evergreen children smiling listening to Ms. Sharkey. TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 20.png|Young Tinkerton built Frosty the snowman. TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 2.png|The Skalrow brothers rescued Sara from Principal Pankley. TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 4.png|"I've gotta do something." TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 3.png|Sara and the brothers sledding away. TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 22.png|"Mother, why are you so popularity with my father?" TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 5.png|Sara meets Frosty outside the window. TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 14.png|Tommy on a daring Frosty rescue! TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 13.png|"Yeah. Uhhh... My mother's expecting me." The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Widest screen (4).png|Tommy discovers his dad's past in the photo and a comic book. The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Widest screen (3).png|"Horse-playing and lark of the good times." The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Widerscreen (4).png|Walter Wader discovers Frosty's hat The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Widerscreen (13).png|"I don't want to be a princess--I want to be an urban planner." TLoFtSm- Proffesor Hinkle.png|Professor Hinkle's cameo. TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 8.png|Curious Sara Simple TLoFtSm- Sara discovers the Truth.png|Sara Simple seeking the comic book TLoFtSm- The Comic book (2).png|TLoFtSm recolored comic panel comparison TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 10.png|"It looks like a snowman!" TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 12.png|Curious Tommy Tinkerton (wider screen edition) TLoFtSm- Custom Comic 1st page.png|Frosty the Snownan 1st comic panel TLoFtSm- Custom Comic 2nd page.png|Frosty the Snowman 2nd comic panel snehuliak-frosty.jpg|Snehulak Frosty DVD TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 24.png|"Well, gotta go." TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 28.png|"That was incredible!" TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 27.png|"Who's there?" 9010218.jpg|Background #1 2943856.jpg|Background #2 family_feud_by_joyofcrimeart-dascz5m.png|Tinkerton Family Dinner Quiz! i_am_the_snowman_of_christmas_past_by_joyofcrimeart-dasd1te.png|"You're looking for me?" Frosty.jpg TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 30.png|Tommy introduce his father, Mayor Tinkerton to Frosty (Widescreen) La leyenda de Frosty, el muñeco de nieve title.png|La leyenda de Frosty, el muñeco de nieve title The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Full Wide-block-screen (1).png|The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Full Wide-block-screen TLoFtSm- Tommy chats to Sara (Widescreen Edition) 2.png|Tommy Tinkerton chats to Sara Simple (Widescreen) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 31.png The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Full Wide-block-screen (2).png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 32.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 33.png TLoFtSm- Frosty comes to life in front of Walter Wader.jpg TLoFtSm Netflix scene.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 34.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 35.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 36.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 37.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 40.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 39.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 38.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 43.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 41.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 42.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 44.png TLoFtSm- Walter and Frosty laughing.png|Walter Wader and Frosty laughing (original) TLoFtSm- The Comic book (edit).png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 45.png TLoFtSm- The Skarlow Brothers rescues Sara and Frosty!.png|The Skarlow Brothers rescues Sara and Frosty TLoFtSm- Tommy Tinkerton (He's real, Dad.).png|"He's real, Dad." TLoFtSm- Tommy Tinkerton (He was real all along).png|"He was real all the long." TLoFtSm- Frosty first-time angers at Principal Pankley.png|Frosty first-time angers at Principal Pankley TLoFtSm- Tommy Tinkerton interested Sara's dream city.png|Tommy interested Sara's dream city TLoFtSm- Frosty (I love to ice skate!).png|"I LOVE to Ice Skate!" TLoFtSm- Tommy Tinkerton hides from Sara Simple.png|Tommy hides from Sara. TLoFtSm- Frosty tells tommy he did listen.png|"But, you did listen." TLoFtSm- Frosty is brought back to life!.png TLoFtSm- Well, don't blame me. He was like that when I found him..png TLoFtSm- Sara and her mother Mrs. Simple.png TLoFtSm- Frosty jumps above the thin ice!.png|Frosty jumps above the thin ice TLoFtSm- Frosty falls through the ice!!.png|Frosty falls through the ice! TLoFtSm- Tommy Tinkerton meets Sara Simple.png|Tommy first meets Sara after school TLoFtSm- Sara Simple calling out for help.jpg|Sara Simple calling out for help A Lenda de Frosty O Boneco de Neve scene (1).jpg TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 46.png|Frosty meets the Skarlow Brothers. TLoFtSm- Frosty's Transformation (2).png|Frosty's first appearance to Walter TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- Time to Go get our Snowman scene.png TLoFtSm- Sara whispers to Frosty.png TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- Mrs. Simple about to slam the doors.png TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- Walter, Call Me!.png|"Walter, Call Me!" TLoFtSm Alternate Version- The Narrator (Evan Gore).png TLoFtSm (original)- The Narrator (Burt Reynolds).png TLoFtSm Alternate Version- Tommy trying to ask his father a question.png|"My science class..." TLoFtSm Alternate Version- Spread the word....png TLoFtSm- Mrs. Simple- That's the point, Sara.png TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- Sara Simple meets Frosty.jpeg TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- Sara Simple jumps over the gate.png TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- Sara Simple gets annoyed by a piano (1).png TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- A New Day in Evergreen.png TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- Sara Simple- The Scent of Mischeif.png TLoFtSm- Frosty carries Sara Simple.png External links * Category:Movies Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:Classic Media Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:2005 releases Category:Sequels Category:Studio B Productions